


Canvas of Life

by servatia83



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alternate ending to system rift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servatia83/pseuds/servatia83
Summary: Adam wakes up at night. Something strange is going on in his apartment. Not part of my current WiP in any way.





	Canvas of Life

**Author's Note:**

> _((After watching this_ [ video](http://yuniper.tumblr.com/post/165295980536/thanks-to-aledbr-we-finally-got-the-ending-we) _) for what’s probably the fiftieth time, this had to happen. One-shot. Title's taken from a song by Epica.  
>  In case you are wondering, yes, this is Elias Toufexis saying that.))_

Adam wasn’t exactly a light sleeper. Certainly not the kind that woke the moment the first bird gave a tentative tweet. What woke him up that night, he wasn’t certain. Especially, since he hadn’t slept the night before. At all. Small wonder. After what he had said … Adam swallowed. He turned onto his back and without opening his eyes flung out his left arm to grab the glass of water he always put on his nightstand when he went to bed. He missed. Actually, he didn’t exactly miss, but hit the edge of the glass and brushed it off the nightstand. For a few moments he contemplated the unfairness of everything. Then, with a sigh, he sat up and glanced at the shards on the floor. ‘Damn it.’ He had half a mind to leave them there. It wasn’t as if he could injure himself on broken glass, and no-one shared the bedroom with him anyway.

‘Tear yourself together.’ Reluctantly, Adam slipped out of bed. It was only three o’clock, and he had no work the next two days. He wished that wasn’t the case. Chasing after terrorists kept him from thinking. His own head was his worst enemy sometimes. Like now.

There was nothing else to do. Adam walked into the living room for a dustpan in the almost complete darkness. No need for him to turn on the lights.

The moment he left the corridor, Adam knew something was wrong. It took him a few seconds to realise what. The computer on his counter was closed, and he knew he never did that.

Adam was instantly awake and on high alert. His apartment was locked, and while the security wasn’t extremely tight, it took at least a modicum of skill to get inside. ‘All right,’ he said to the room at large. ‘We can play hide and seek now, or you just show your face. FYI, your chances for survival are significantly higher if you come out.’

At first, nothing happened. Then, there was movement, unhurried and calm, on his couch. Someone had hidden on his bloody couch. Then Adam recognised the hoodie from back in Detroit, and he could have sworn his heart had stopped. ‘Your apartment is a mess, the security is laughable, and the only edible thing is cereal. Why am I not surprised?’

It didn’t happen often that Adam was too flustered to think of a comeback, but this … this was just unreal. He was dreaming. He was still lying in bed, fast asleep. He’d wake up alone in a few hours, and if there was any such thing as a God, he wouldn’t remember this dream.

‘Cat got your tongue, Jensen?’

‘What are you … And how did you … And why would you ever … This isn’t possible.’

The man before him tutted and approached him slowly. His expression was hard to read, guarded carefully. ‘I’m assuming your questions were, “What are you doing, how did you find out where I live, and why would you ever come here?” right?’

Adam licked his lips. No way was this a dream.

Francis Wendell Pritchard stood in front of him, only an arm’s reach away, and the guarded look was giving way to a much more familiar disapproving glare. ‘What do you think, Jensen? You think you can say _that_ to me, cut the connection, and pretend nothing happened?’

Finally, Adam found his voice. ‘No. Actually, I thought you’d contact me again immediately after to tell me that I was insane and to ask me what I was thinking. I also thought you might say that you’ll finally block my infolink and if I ever needed help again I should go elsewhere because weren’t going to put up with my drivel again.’

It was impossible, or it should have been, but Adam could have sworn that Francis almost smiled. ‘Did you mean it?’

Adam thought quickly. There was no right answer to this one. Saying no would probably be the diplomatic thing to do. He could tell him that he’d taken painkillers and didn’t know much of what he said to start with. But that would be a lie, and Adam was too worn out for lying. Even if the truth was embarrassing, he would face the music. ‘Yes, Pritchard, I meant it. What do you want?’

‘You don’t sound the part.’

‘What do you expect me to do?’ Adam gestured vaguely to the door. ‘You broke into my home, you hacked my computer, and you decided to take a nap on my couch, probably in order to give me a heart attack in the morning. Why?’

Francis gestured to the computer. ‘I didn’t hack that thing. I did take a brief look around. You kept my script, and it looks like you’ve read it, too. I thought sending you that was a complete waste of time and effort.’

‘So you came here for a review?’

Francis started pacing, staring at his feet in the process. ‘No. I came because … What on earth is going on in that head of yours? Which part of your brain decided it was a good idea to tell me …’ Francis stopped abruptly, and now he stared straight at Adam, who couldn’t look away for the life of him. ‘That it was a good idea to tell me that you love me, only to cut me off? What kind of person does that?’

‘The kind that realises he just messed up very badly.’

Francis nodded. ‘I thought maybe it was the kind that wanted to mess with someone. The kind that realised his dialogue partner was trying to reach out and failing badly, and wanted to make him feel even worse. The kind that mocks a man like me, a man who can’t handle himself around human beings.’ Francis shook his head. ‘But that isn’t you. You don’t do that. So I could have called back, but … Detroit is getting worse every day. I had to relocate anyway, and I thought that maybe I shouldn’t do it alone. So I basically dropped what I was holding and left. The question is, is this a visit or … something else? It’s your call.’

‘This is a large apartment.’ Adam mentally kicked himself. Francis was going to burst into laughter at the fact he had thought even for a moment he was serious.

But Francis didn’t laugh. Instead, a tentative smile formed on his face. ‘If I stay, you’re not going to get rid of me again easily. So, are you sure you meant what you said?’

Adam’s racing heart calmed. Not a dream. Not a joke either. ‘I’ll tell you again, if it helps. I love you, Francis.’ He meant it even more than he had a day ago. A day ago … Francis really had just up and left, just because of those four words.

The guarded look vanished from the hacker’s face, but his expression remained serious. ‘Well, _Adam_. I love you, too.’

‘Pritchard. Look at me. You want this?’ Adam gestured at himself, standing there in his briefs. He was feeling very self-conscious, but he was way too tired for subtlety.

Francis clicked his tongue. ‘Jensen, I know you’ve got augs. So yes, I want this.’ Francis closed the remaining distance and placed one hand over Adam’s heart. ‘Most of all, I want that, though.’

Adam smiled at the man in front of him. ‘In that case, you can stay as long as I’m here. I don’t know if I’ll spend the rest of my life in this place, though.’

‘Yeah. You never know where you end up, do you?’

‘If I have to relocate, I’ll take you with me. That I can promise.’

‘I’d hoped for a permanent arrangement between the two of us. I’m not that fussy about where that is.’

‘Francis.’

‘Yes?’

‘It’s still three in the morning.’

‘Of course. I’ll just crash on the couch and …’

Adam tutted. ‘You’ll do no such thing. The bed is huge and much more comfortable. Unless you don’t trust me.’

‘I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.’ At last, Francis’s minute smile intensified to something Adam had never expected to see on his face, an expression so warm and caring he thought he would melt into goo as he stood there.

‘Well, then come with me. Oh, damn. No!’ He saw the flicker of pain and disappointment threaten that radiant look and took Francis’s face into his hands. ‘I broke a glass, Francis, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. I’ll clean it up, first. That was my plan before I found you there. You … you wait here. I’ll just be a second.’ He let go of him and took one step away and pointed at Francis’s nose. ‘Wait.’

Francis grabbed Adam’s finger and pushed his hand away from his face. ‘Ah, Adam. I’ve waited this long. I can handle a little more. If you hurry.’


End file.
